Actuator assemblies are used to open and close valve assemblies in HVAC systems, such as a film or flap valve, to regulate the flow of air through the ducts of a vehicle. The actuator assemblies include an electric motor and gear set enclosed by a plastic case. Typically, the gear set includes a driven gear that is coupled to a shaft in the valve assembly. A drive gear is secured to the electric motor and is coupled to the driven gear to actuate the valve. The case has two-halves that are held together by snaps or threaded fasteners which cooperate to align the gears and actuator relative to one another to ensure proper operation with the actuator assembly. Prior art actuator assemblies utilize many components to support the actuator and gears and align them with one another. Therefore what is needed is a low cost actuator assembly that reduces the number of components without compromising the function of the actuator assembly.